Ticklish Day
by TheUsername
Summary: Amy and Rory are sitting on the sofa, when Amy challenges Rory's Manliness. Includes quite a bit of tickling and cuteness. There isn't enought Amy and Rory fanfics out there, and i think they are so cute! ENJOY!:)


**Hey Guys, Short fanfic, but I think it's a cute one ^_^ based during the "power of three" episode. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who people, stop making me jealous.**

For Amy and Rory, it had seemed like the TARDIS had been out of their lives for a long time. The Doctor went to go travelling as the boredom of doing nothing killed him.

Amy was just sitting on the couch snuggled up to Rory, who was browsing through the channels. After about 5 minutes of channel flicking, Amy got terribly frustrated; it felt like she was wasting precious time.

"Urgh look! If you cant find anything to watch, let me choice something!"

"Nu uh uh! Its my time for telly, you've been sitting on your bum all day while I have been at work working my but off!"

"You cant say that! Ive been… urrmmm… studying!"

"Studying for what exactly Amy?"

"How to steal things!" and just like that Amy snatched the control from her handsome husband and started changing channels.

"You cant do that! No fair! Give that back!"

"No can do lover boy" Rory thought that he better be the man of the house instead of the little boy, so he turned his gaping mouth closed and stared at Amy as deadly serious as possible. Even though he was starting to enjoy this playing…

"Amy. Give it back now." Amy started to giggle at the look on his face, then she raised her arm way above her head and slightly back so the control was out of Rory's reach.

So she then said "Try me little girl."

Little girl! How dare she! Within seconds Rory pinned amy down on the couch and tackled her for the control. Amy was very strong so she was finding this all very highly amusing how her husband could not retrieve the control from her, so she kept releasing small bursts of laughter.

After one more try, Rory gave up, even though the laughter was music to his ears. He released Amy. He was puffing just as hard as she was. He found it funny the position they were in, Rory was sitting on top of Amy.

"Give up little boy. Oh you've always been to easy to beat, even when we were younger! Rory the roman, waited 2000 years protecting me, and he cant even defeat the one who he was protecting!" Amy laughed at her continuous victory. "Haha! At least we know who the man of the house is now!"

Rory looked at Amy's eyes. There was a glint of evil, and a whole lot of mischief. She was trying to make him angry, but Rory just smiled at her. She was so beautiful, and Rory knew her one weakness. Amy went to get up but Rory pushed her back down.

"Oooooohh I like it, its kinky AND childish" she smirked and giggled.

"So you think you're the man of the house ay Amy? Hmm?" Amy looked curiously into his eyes about what was happening.

"As a matter of fact I do think I am, seeing as I am stronger and more beautiful then you." She smiled.

"And you think that I am weak?"

"Very much so yes!" she laughed.

"So a weak man like me would never be able to defeat you then?"

"Urgh Rory what are you getting at here? As much as I like your childish play, I do wish to watch some tv" She smiled sarcastically.

"Say I know your one weakness Amy, what would you do?" Rory felt Amy go stiff underneath him, and he felt like he might actually win this time. He was loving this, feeling Amy squirm beneath him.

"But you don't though." Amy said a bit worried. She was still being pinned by Rory.

Rory remembered that time back when him and Amy had their engagement party. Him and Amy went off with each other's friends. While Rory was drinking a beer with him and his mates, he heard amy laughing. He looked over his friends shoulder and saw Amy being tickled by her two friends, he watched for a while and then got back to his beer.

"Rory?" Amy said, noticing Rory had gone into dream land.

"Amy, You wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?" Rory raised his eyebrows at her and smirked evilly. Amy froze, with a horrified look on her face. Rory just laughed at her expression.

"Rory. Don't. You. Dare. Rory if you even try to tickle me, I will throw you into the sun. Don't think that I cant, You know ive got the doctor wrapped around my finger." She Awkwardly giggled.

"Hm." Was all Rory said.

"What? What are you- NO RORY STAHAHAP! HAHAHAAHAHAH!" Rory Began tickling Amy before she said anything else. He pinched her waist and it sent her into hysterics.

"Stop? Stop what Amy? Im not doing anything! Stop bullying me!" Rory just laughed out. He was enjoying this so much. Its always been the other way round with this situation.

"RORY PLEHEHEHEASEHEHEHEH! STAHAHAHAHAP PLEEHHEHEHASEHEHEH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! IM- IM- HAHAHAHA! RORYYYY!" Amy was laughing so hard. Rory didn't know she was THIS ticklish.

"Only if you stop bullying me."

"FINE PLEHEEASE STHOP."

"And you say that I am the man of the house."

"I AM THE MAN OF THE HOUSE. HAHAHAHA RORYYY!"

"No. That Rory is the great man of the house." Rory moved his hands up to her ribs because of her little joke. She nearly lost it.

"OKAY OKAY, RORY IS THE GREAT MAN OF THE HOUSE, PLEHEHEHEASE!"

Rory moved his hands back down to her waist for Amy, But she was still laughing like mad. "Are you sure you want me to stop? It looks like your finding this very amusing?" Rory teased.

"YES. HAHAHAHAHAHA. STOP."

Rory released his hands from Amy. Amy was still laughing and she glared at him through her giggle fits. Rory just laughed at her. "Gosh Amy, You look super red! Whats happened?" Rory asked teasingly. "ohhh I know, you got super hot from looking at my face. Ahhh don't worry it happens to everyone." Rory joked. Amy laughed and how awful he is.

"Rory don't you ever do that again."

"oh yeah, What will you do? Glare me to death?" He laughed.

"This." And like that, Amy pushed Rory of her and jumped for his feet.

"Oh no you don't… Amy!"

And the rest of the night went like this. Amy trying to attack him and Rory just using her weakness. They had missed this.

**What did you think? I loved writing this! Its so fun! Please review when you have the chance! :D**


End file.
